


A Better Way to Run

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Jessica Jones - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, Fake Character Death, Jessica Jones - Freeform, criminal minds - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	A Better Way to Run

When two people trying to find themselves again collided, it ended in alcohol, no clothes, a semi-soft bed, and a whole load of truth. Or rather it began that way.

After leaving the BAU to work for Interpol, Emily really had no idea what to do with herself. She did need the change, but not having her friends around was a bigger adjustment than she’d thought. 

Jessica couldn’t bear to be at home right now. She couldn’t look Trish in the eye, Luke didn’t need to have her around - she’d already caused too much destruction - and frankly she was just tired of looking at the same bullshit city with its same bullshit people over and over and over again.

A pretty brunette with a fondness for bourbon? That was a new sight - and a welcome one. “Never met another woman who liked bourbon,” she said as she’d approached the bar that night.

Drowning her uncertainties in alcohol probably hadn’t been the best idea, but without it, she wouldn’t have met Jessica. “I didn’t use to. My co-worker, an older man, is a connoisseur of the stuff and now I’m kind of hooked.” When she first caught a glance of the other woman, a thought - a sorrow-driven one - coursed through her mind. “How about I grab you one?”

“Never say no to free booze,” Jessica replied with a smile. 

And so they nursed bourbons for hours. Emily was surprised by how much the other woman could drink, but much later on, after copious amounts of alcohol had been consumed, secrets were spilled on both women’s behalves. Jessica really didn’t trust anyone, so she had no idea why she felt safe spilling her secrets to this woman, but she did. “Yea, so I have superpowers that were given to me when I was experimented on by a bunch of psychos after the car accident killed my entire family. And then all that other shit. I just couldn’t be in New York anymore. I’ll go back eventually, but not right now.”

“Jesus,” Emily muttered. “And I thought I had it bad.”

“What happened to you?” Jessica asked. Why did she care? This connection was instantaneous and weird. 

That was a loaded question. As the bartender closed up the tab, Emily spilled the bits of her past that were pertinent to her ending up in England. Everything about Doyle, her past with him - falling for him - turning him in and him escaping from prison to get his revenge. Him believing he’d killed her and her returning to protect the child she’d done this all for. “He was gone, but something about my life there, despite my friends, it just didn’t feel right. So I work for Interpol now, heading the London office.”

“It sounds like both of us have been through enough bullshit for 10 lifetimes,” Jessica replied as she tipped the last of her bourbon into her mouth. 

With the tab paid up, a silence lingered between them. “You have some place nearby?” Jessica asked.

Good. At least Emily knew she’d been on the same page. “Two blocks down is where I live.”

“Great.”

—–

After a night of drowning their pasts in each other, Jessica and Emily found themselves returning to each other. Sometimes Emily’s bed, other times Jessica’s. It was easy. It was comforting. Neither of them had to think when they were around each other - they were on instinct together in the most amazing way. 

And despite Jessica’s insistence that all she wanted to do was be left alone by the rest of the world, she did take a modicum of joy in helping others - more than a modicum, but she wouldn’t let anyone else know that. 

So anytime Emily had a case where she felt that Jessica’s particular skills might be useful, she’d give her a call. “You’re at work now, which means you have something I can help with?” Jessica asked with a smile on her face.

She’d helped Interpol a few times before. Not in an official capacity, and Emily’s team just acted as if Jessica being there was a complete coincidence. Even Emily’s superiors didn’t question it because the job always got done.

“I do. Arms dealer, kind of like Doyle, but he thinks he’s the strongest, biggest, baddest one out there”

“Typical asshole,” Jessica said, rolling her eyes.

Emily could practically hear it.

“Anyway, we’re going to raid his facility in about two hours, but he’s evaded us before. Somehow, he seems to know we’re coming before we’ve even planned an assault.”

“Maybe he’s got powers too.”

“I don’t even want to think about that.”

“Should I just show up again?” The idea of officially consulting for Interpol didn’t sit well. She trusted Emily’s judgment - not everyone else’s. 

“I’ll send you the coordinates on the burner.”

—–

Jessica camped outside the facility and watched Emily go in with her team. Being a private investigator gave her some killer instincts, and just as she’d suspected, the asshole tried to go out of one of the side exits. “Hi,” she said sweetly, her saccharine tone making her want to barf. “Where are you going?”

“Out of my way bitch.”

Emily heard his response and winced. He wasn’t going to like the repercussions of that. 

Reeling back, Jessica punched the man in the jaw and watched as he went flying nearly 100 feet away. “What the hell are you?”

The dealer’s subordinates caught one sight of Jessica and fled. A few of them were caught by other members of Emily’s team, but they weren’t the priority. “Hands behind your back,” Jessica said. 

Foolishly, he tried to run. It kind of reminded Emily of when unsubs tried to run away from Morgan - it was really a lesson in futility. Within a few steps, Jessica caught him and slammed him to the ground, nearly knocking him out by the sheer force, which gave Emily time to cuff him. “You mind putting him in the truck for me?” Emily laughed.

“Always have to do the heavy lifting,” she laughed, hauling the man over her shoulder.

The dealer coughed the entire way, completely out of breath from his harebrained attempt to evade Jessica. Emily thanked her with a small kiss after she threw him into the van. “But you’re so good at it,” she replied. “See you later?”

“Your place or mine?” Jessica asked.

“Mine. My shower is fabulous.”

Jessica smiled as she walked away. She’d get back to the city on her own. Interpol needed to pretend she wasn’t here. “That it is.” One of these days, she’d go back to New York, but right now, she felt needed here. She felt useful, but on her terms, and she had a pretty brunette to go home to. Maybe she was trying to run away from her past - maybe they both were - but she couldn’t think of a better way to run.


End file.
